Warriors Wiki Community EASTER Spoof
Hey, I started this based off of the Christmas spoof. Just add on random stuff as it pops randomly into youre brain! here, I'll start! Enjoy!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 02:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) *Jayfeather- (dreaming) Huh? Where am I? Darn it! This is my own dream! Where's Willowshine? (Looks around) OMS! *Winnie the Pooh- I"m back! *Jayfeather- Ahh! Leave me alone!!!!! *Chuldren Watchers- And us too! *Jayfeather- Ah! Freaks! *Midnight- (has bunny ears taped to head) Me too! *Jayfeather- Are those..real bunny ears? *Misnight- Sure! We will see you Easter! (Starts singing) Here comes easter Midnight/Here comes Easter Misnight/ Right down Sun Drown lane!------- *Jayfeather- (Wakes up screaming his head off) I MUST RUN AWAY! MUST PREVENT EASTER! WHERE IS STICKY??? *Leafpool- You don't want to run away! Andf you broke Sticky because of relationship problems! *Jayfeather- AH!! STICKY!!!! AND WHY NOT???!! *Leafpool- Everything goes wrong, your boyfriend stinks... *Crowfeather- (teletports) I heard that! (Kills Leafpool to death) Oh hi Jayfeather! (Leaves) *Jayfeather o_0 Random!--Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 02:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Lionblaze: *Walks up* Hi Jay- OMS! What happened to Leafpool! Vicky Holmes: BUAHAHAH! DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH WONDERFUL DEAAAAATH! MUAHAHAHAHA! Jayfeather: Wait, your the author.. Oh poop. Ummmmm... Can we hire someone else? Cherith Baldry: Umm, Vicky, we can't kill off Leafpool, right Kate? *Vickys still frothing and ranting* Kate Cary: Duh! Because we love Leafpool with all our hearts an- Tui Sutherland: anddd she is insane. We like insanity. :). *Leafpool poofs back to life* Mad Leafpool: Oh hai-- OMG! YOUR EVIL JAYFEATHER! YOU FORGOT THE MUSTARD ON MY SAMWICH! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAM!!! Jayfeather: Ummmmmm.. *Backs away* Sobby Leafpool: *Sobs* Crowfeather loves me, but he is a stupid furhead and he didn't care! WAHHHHHH! *Eats Loads of ice cream*. Muhmuhh muhm dsiudf! *Sobbing* Jayfeather: 0_0. Optimist Leafpool: But everything will be fine! You won't die from the prophecy, and it'll rain mice! And we'll dance with joy and happyness and mice will rain everywhere! Now gimme a hug! Jayfeather: *SCREAAAAAM* *Trys to run and falls into a ditch* *passes out* Dumb Leafpool: I like pizza. *Licks Tigerstars feet* Vicky: *turns to Lionblaze* See? Jayfeather dreams... Jayfeather: Wha, where.. Where am I? Pooh with easter ears: Hi Jaybunny! Your at the bunny trail! Jayfeather: Wha! LEAVE ME ALONE! Pooh: But I have a prophecy! Midnight: Pooh make prophecies GOOD! Jayfeather: Since when are you our ancestor, pooh? Pooh: I am Firestar's great grandfather! I was Poohstar! Anyways, here it goes.... Hum dum dumdedy dum.. Hum dum dumdedy dum.. oh the forest is blustering blustery the leaves and wustling wustlily, and its rather safe to say, that it seems, undoutubly looks, and feels, like a rather insane day to-day! It seems, that now you are the eastery bunny- *Jayfeather gets bunny outfit* Jay: AHH and it, you duty to deliver the easter eggs to-day! Jayfeather: *gets egg basket* Why me? Midnight: Skywatcher gave the prophecy wrong. It went REALLY like this: There will be one, kin of your kin, who holds the power of the easter eggs in his paws. Jayfeather: *grumbles* Well, since this is really too long, and Oakstar needs to stop, I'm going to wake up now. Bye. Pooh: Byeeee! Jayfeather: *mutters* Creepy old bear. *Dispears*. Yeah, sorry that was too long! :P Oakstar 02:39, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Jayfeather- (wkes up) GAH!!! (Lionblaze walks in) Lionblaze- Hollyleaf is back from therapy. Hollyleaf- HI!!!! Wassup? My therapy teacher says I've got "Anger Management Issues"! Jayfeather- Wow....we have to bring Easter to the forest according to a senile badger and a smelly old bear. Lionblaze- who said what did what now? Hollyleaf- I LOVE easter!!! OMS we have to do this!! Let's wake up ThunderClan!! (runs around screaming) Kinda weird but..eh. --Artimas HunterWarning! This user is reasonably insane! 03:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Cherrykit- *Pelts Longtail, Cloydtail and Ivypaw with plastic eggs* Leopardkit- NO! WHY AM I HERE? I'M WRITING THIS! YOU CAN NEVER HIT LONGTAIL 'CAUSE HE DIED *goes into mental unstabilty and foams from mouth* Random Voice- *BEEP* Sorry viewers, but we are having author difficulties at the moment. Please wait 'til after the beep. *BEEP* Purdy- You 'un ones gimme that twoleg thingamigjigger and pelt your leader with 'em *wears helmet behind a fort* KILL 'IM! Cats- *Beat up Toadstep for havingg such a *beep*ing name* Dustpelt- *Dies from epicness of battle* Ferncloud- NO! *holds knife up to throat* Good-bye CRUEL WORLD! *kills self but no one cares* Daisy- YAY! Officially most useless queen by default! *Gets chocolate bunny as a prize* *Balloons fall from sky* *Gets high on chocolate* *Kills Brambleclaw* Firestar- THAT'S IT! No more chocolate bunnies! Clan- *kills leader because of ban on chocolate rabbits* Leopardkit- Really, really, REALLY random! Well, 'bye now, Peeps! Millie- *steals peeps and eats marshmellow goodness* MMHAlaa! Leopardkit- HEY!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 16:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC)